


Baby Brother

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Series: Milkovich Siblings [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fighting, Gen, Good Sibling Colin Milkovich, Good Sibling Iggy Milkovich, Light Angst, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Colin Milkovich, Protective Iggy Milkovich, Younger Colin Milkovich, Younger Iggy Milkovich, Younger Mickey Milkovich, parents fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: Sweet and short fic of Iggy and Colin comforting Mickey after a very loud fight between their parents.
Relationships: Colin Milkovich & Iggy Milkovich, Colin Milkovich & Mickey Milkovich, Iggy Milkovich & Mickey Milkovich, Iggy Milkovich/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Milkovich Siblings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645429
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Baby Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [billowyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billowyy/gifts).



> So I have a set age difference between the siblings officially since Shameless never bothers to confirm anything
> 
> *Ages in this fic*  
> Iggy: 16  
> Colin: 14  
> Mickey: 10  
> Mandy: 9
> 
> yes I will forever say Iggy is the eldest so suck it Shameless unless you confirm otherwise this is their age set

Colin grimaces when he hears the echoing sound of skin on skin, shifting uncomfortably at his mother’s shout of pain and anger before another slap sounds, this time from his father. He glances over at Iggy’s side of the room, quirking an eyebrow when he sees him and his girlfriend making out on his bed as if there wasn’t a full-blown war going on in the kitchen. 

Colin shakes his head and looks away. 

That bitch of a girlfriend lives down the road and has her own horrible set of parents - an abusive father and an emotionally blank mother who does nothing but blame the kids for his violent acts. Kind of like their parents, but a little more toned down. Not as obvious. 

Ginger isn’t like them though. She has her own set of siblings - two older sisters and a younger brother - that she couldn’t give less of a fuck about. Colin will hear her rant on and on about how much of a brat her brother is, about how her sisters are always on her ass about school and shit. While that can be annoying, Colin doesn’t get why she’s so angry. At least they fucking care, right?

Colin adores his siblings. Iggy is only two years older than him and they’re basically best friends. They don’t keep secrets from one another and usually gang together to take the brute force of Terry’s hits whenever he turns his anger on his kids. 

Mickey is a quiet kid, sort of like their mother. He takes after her a lot more than after Terry like Iggy and Colin do. He has the cutest dopey smile and hardly ever contains his emotions. Terry hates him for that, but Colin constantly assures him it’s good to show emotion. 

Mandy is their only sister but she acts a lot like them, always running around and wrestling with Mickey any chance she gets. Colin won’t be surprised if she grows up to be a tomboy.

Mickey was born when Colin was only four, and Mandy when he was five. He hardly remembers their births but he remembers the countless nights taking care of them with Iggy, their parents nowhere to be found. They cried a lot, he recalls. Like… a lot. 

Or at least Mandy did. Mickey was mostly quiet once you stuck a bottle in front of him and let him go at it. Now that Colin thinks about it, Mickey was an easy baby. Mandy… not so much. 

She’s always been a bit demanding. 

Like tonight, she went on for a good thirty minutes to their mother about staying the night at a slumber party going on down the street with a bunch of her school friends. Mandy’s only nine and their mother was hesitant about letting her go alone - usually, Mickey tags along with her to sleepovers, but this is an all-girls thing - but Mandy kept persisting and begging and even bargaining until their mother caved. 

Now it’s just the three brothers, bitchy Ginger, and their screaming parents in the house. 

Mandy really dodged a bullet. 

Colin glances over when he hears a very loud and exaggerated moan, making a face when he sees Iggy hiking Ginger’s shirt over her head. “Do you seriously have to do that when I’m five feet away?”

“Piss off,” Ginger sneers, mouthing along Iggy’s jaw. “Enjoy the show, you virgin.” 

Iggy and Colin laugh. “He ain’t a virgin,” Iggy snorts, ruining their weird mood by continuing to laugh. 

She leans back and shoots Colin a look that says “I don’t believe that.” Colin smirks and winks, turning back to his phone. “Got laid when I was twelve, bitch.” 

“Ugh,” she rolls her eyes, turning her attention back to Iggy. They kiss some more, Iggy’s hands trailing up to remove her bra, and Colin considers calling up one of his friends to crash at their place - cause a combination of watching his brother have sex and their parents fighting in the kitchen is too much - when the door cracks open. 

Colin frowns when he sees his ten-year-old brother shyly step into the room, eyes focused on the ground as he closes the door softly behind him, muffling the shouts once more. Iggy and Ginger look over, one confused and one annoyed at the sight of the younger Milkovich. “Hey, Mick,” Colin greets, trying to see the look on his face. He hardly ever comes to their room when Ginger is over. He’s not like Iggy when he was younger and took any chance he could to see some tits. Iggy was an early bloomer. 

“Ig…” Mickey whimpers softly, finally lifting his eyes. Colin and Iggy freeze when they see his big blue eyes glossy with tears, cheeks flushed red, and lips trembling. 

Mickey has never liked the fighting. He hid behind others when the screaming and throwing hits began, would escape with Mandy to one of their rooms, and try to block out the screaming with music or video games. If the fights carried out for way too long, the two would run to Iggy and Colin’s room for help - a distraction or a hug. Mickey tried to refrain from seeking out comfort, but if it was night and he needed to sleep, Colin and Iggy would find him crawling into one of their beds looking so tired and sad. It broke their hearts. 

Right now, he looks scared. Colin wonders what he saw to spark that fear - maybe he witnessed Terry hitting Laura or she hitting him. The sound of slapping has been going on for a bit. Colin’s not sure he wants to see the aftermath. 

“Beat it, kid,” Ginger snaps, gesturing for him to shoo. “We’re in the middle of something.”

Colin glares at her, opening his mouth to tell her off, but Iggy sighs heavily and lifts her off of his lap effortlessly, making her squeak in surprise as he shifts to plant his feet on the ground, gesturing for Mickey to come closer. Mickey doesn’t hesitate, practically jumping into Iggy’s arms. He trembles and buries his head into his chest, gripping onto Iggy’s shirt tightly. Colin sighs sadly, setting his phone aside to give his baby brother his attention as well. 

“Sorry, Gin,” Iggy says when she starts to pull on her shirt, “he gets upset when they-”

“Jesus, how old is he? Ten?” she scoffs, crossing her arms with a bitter pout. “He should know how to keep that shit down by now.”

“Contrary to popular belief, boys can feel too,” Colin grumbles. 

“Seriously, he’s ten,” Iggy grumbles as well, eyes narrowing. 

Ginger flips her cherry-red hair over her shoulder, puffing her cheeks out. “But I thought this was our night,” she whines, making Colin roll his eyes. “Can’t you just kick him out? Let him cry it out like we do for babies?”

Colin sees while Iggy feels Mickey tense up, clearly getting more upset by her words and the continuous yelling outside. Iggy huffs and checks his watch. “You should probably head home, Gin. I’ll text you later, okay?”

“What?” she gasps, standing up. “You’re seriously kicking me out?”

“Yeah, something important came up,” he snaps, rubbing Mickey’s back. “Go home, Gin.”

She scoffs and grabs her purse and shoes, sneering at Iggy as she goes. Colin clenches his jaw, trying to not react as she flips them off before slamming the bedroom door shut behind her. Mickey flinches at the noise. 

“C’mon,” Iggy sighs, ushering Mickey onto his bed. Mickey sniffs and crawls onto the bed, wiping at his face as more tears start to fall. Colin watches him sadly, wishing for a moment one of his parents would just knock the other out already. Realistically, he knows Terry would knock Laura out, which makes him feel bad for wishing that upon his mother, but he can’t help it after seeing his baby brother’s stricken expression. 

As Iggy and Mickey settle on his bed - Iggy wrapping Mickey up in his arms and shushing him gently - Colin flips off the lights and settles down as well. The fight rages on, but Colin blocks it out with his headphones, waiting until he sees Iggy nod at him through the darkness to close his eyes, relaxing at the knowledge Iggy was able to get their brother to sleep finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requested by billowyy "You think you could write the story of iggy having to kick his gf out?"
> 
> CONTEXT: A story I previously wrote in this series called "Clingy" mentions this event, hence the request. 
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and prompts are very much appreciated!!


End file.
